For the manufacture of lighting modules, for example of the type intended to be mounted on a rail, it is possible to use electrical connection devices (for example plug-type connectors, wires, etc.) arranged on a circuit board (for example a printed circuit board or PCB).
The overall design may be based on the need to take into account the power to be dissipated, with the result that, in order to meet this requirement, dedicated lighting modules which may be partially or completely incompatible with each other may be produced.
There therefore exists the need for solutions which are able to provide an intrinsically simple electrical/mechanical/thermal connection between a light radiation source and an optical device. It is also desirable that the assembly and the components should be easy to handle, install and remove in the event of replacement and may if necessary be customized depending on different power requirements. There may also exist the need for lighting modules which can be reconfigured in a simple manner so as to be able to receive light radiation sources of varying power levels, where connection together with a heat sink may or may not be required.